


Higher Than Love Could Take Me

by Methoxyethane



Series: Single Shots of Smut [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Don't worry it's all in good fun, Drug-Induced Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: When Keith is slipped something at a party, all he wants is to spend his high getting railed by his boyfriend. Said boyfriend has... concerns.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Single Shots of Smut [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/753867
Comments: 18
Kudos: 666





	Higher Than Love Could Take Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLegendOfChel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfChel/gifts).



If Keith was going to be perfectly honest, he had sort of seen all of this coming. The particular way the King of Dollet had been eyeing Keith was something he’d only ever seen from Lance before, and the entire celebration feast was a little suspect to begin with considering they hadn’t even saved the planet first.

Keith supposed the plan had probably been to drug his drink and then steal him away for a few hours, maybe even returning him to Voltron once the king was… finished with him. The drugs would probably make his memory fuzzy like his head was getting now, make him believe that if anything had happened at all it had been consensual.

It would almost be easy to believe he’d consent, with how hot he was feeling now. His breath was short and his head was swimming, his skin tingling in a way Keith could honestly only describe as pleasant. It even made this alien king look sort of handsome right now, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Keith would never cheat on Lance no matter how drugged up he was he’d almost fall for the whole thing.

But he didn’t, and he was currently kicking the king away for the umpteenth time with a whine of “Go awwaaaaaaayyyyyy.” He’d been drugged enough to let one of the servants help him change clothes into this super comfortable silk robe number, which had totally been on him for wanting to feel the fabric against his skin. But no amount of pleasant tingling could make him want to feel anyone’s hands on him but Lance’s, and therefore heartily refused to cooperate with the king’s lascivious advances. 

That obstinance is probably what got him with a pair of glowing blue cuffs clapped around his ankles, surely to make it harder to keep kicking. Keith earned another pair around his wrists when he shoved a hand into the king’s advancing face, laughing loudly to himself when one of his fingers ended up slipping up the king’s nose. 

He knew he should probably be worried right now, or at least angry, but somehow Keith couldn’t bring himself to feel either one through the drugs. All he could feel was annoyed that this lech was ruining his nice bubbly warm feeling by creeping up on his personal space like this.

Keith let out an irritated sigh as those annoying hands tried for his robe again, and a swift headbutt put that loser in his place. “Ugh, you’re such a pain!” He was just griping out, when the sound of the door opening made Keith turn his head.

Both Keith and the king looked over to see a familiar figure silhouetted in the doorframe, Lance holding up his bayard in rifle form and aiming it straight at the king. 

“Oh thank god,” Keith sighed as the king scrambled back. “This guy was getting so boring to deal with. You should shoot him for me.”

Lance raised a confused eyebrow, but didn’t take his aim off the flailing king. “Did he touch you?”

Keith shook his head. “He sure TRIED!” He laughed, loud and obnoxious.

Lance’s eyes narrowed. “Have you touched anyone ELSE?” He asked, this time directing his question to the cowering king.

Alien green eyes shifted uncomfortably to the side. “Uh…”

Lance shot him in the dick.

Keith laughed so hard his sides hurt.

Putting away his bayard and ignoring the royal mess on the floor, Lance stepped over to the bed to gather Keith up into his arms. “Baby, are you okay? You’re acting kind of…”

“I’m hiiiiiiiiiigh,” Keith laughed, burying his face into Lance’s shoulder. “And you came for me. My knight,” he crooned, taking a deep inhale of his boyfriends scent and reveling in it. He smelled so good, and his body was so warm pressed up against Keith’s. He never wanted to leave.

“Let’s get you out of here, Sweetheart,” Lance said, swinging Keith’s feet up into his arms to carry him properly. 

Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, not even looking down at the fallen king as they stepped over him. “Yes, please. I wanna go home now. Take me home, Lance.”

Keith didn’t know how long it took for Lance to carry him back to their room on the ship, barely even registered them leaving the Castle of Dollet to begin with. He was far too preoccupied by the heat growing in his belly, and the fact that now that he was with Lance it was finally okay to let this bubbly warm  _ safe  _ feeling take over his whole body.

Safe. Being with Lance is what it felt like to feel  _ safe _ . Keith had never had that before he fell in love, never known what it was like to feel utterly and completely content with someone. But goodness was he ever content right now.

No… Content wasn’t the right word. Giddy was close, but neither of those words could describe the warmth in his belly. Horny was a word that was accurate, but didn’t manage to describe the soft fizzy feeling in his mind, like everything had turned to delicious pink cotton candy where no worries existed anymore.

Lance deposited Keith on their bed, and Keith whined at the loss of warmth when their bodies separated. “Laaaaance,” he begged, “Come back. I need to touch you.”

His lover just laughed, patting Keith on the bare thigh where his robe had slipped open. “Let’s figure out how to get these cuffs off you first. I was so pissed off I forgot to look for a key while I was in there.”

“I don’t care about that,” Keith told him, squirming on the bed. “Just fuck me with the cuffs on.”

Lance snorted hard, somewhere between a laugh and a choke. “That drug that sleazeball gave you really did a number, didn’t it?”

“Mm-hm,” Keith agreed, arching his back to sink further into the comfort of the bed, not even minding that his hands were pinned behind his back. Had their mattress always been this soft? Keith never wanted to get up. “It feels wonderful. I wish he’d spiked yours too, so you could feel the way I do right now.”

Lance just laughed, fiddling with the cuffs. “But if both of us were drugged stupid, who would have saved you?”

“You still would have,” Keith said reasonably. “You’re so capable like that.”

The cuffs around his ankles snapped loose easily with a bit of tinkering, meaning they were certainly the kind meant just for sex and not actual imprisonment. That was probably why the inside of the cuff was padded, Keith realized, and hadn't been cutting into his ankles or wrists at all.

“Turn around so I can get the ones on your wrists,” Lance instructed, as that dirty king had managed to wrangle the cuffs behind Keith’s back. 

Keith bit his lip, considering that. “Naaaahhh,” he said instead, kicking his legs open to let the robe fall open around his parted thighs. He was feeling dirty right now. “It’s sexier if we leave the handcuffs on.”

Lance sighed, bowing his head to rest on one of Keith’s bare knees. “You’re really serious about doing it right now, aren’t you? Even after what almost happened to you?”

Keith didn’t care about that. All he cared about was this nice floaty warm feeling, and holding onto it for as long as possible. “It’s kind of hot to do it right after what happened though, isn’t it? Like… we’re doing it with each other to spite that guy. Fuck whatever he wanted, I only like YOU.”

“Keith, you’re high right now. I’m not fucking you when you’re stoned out of your mind.”

“Why noooot,” Keith whined, squirming on the bed. “What’s the worst that could happen? Am I gonna wake up in the morning and regret having awesome kinky sex with my own boyfriend?”

“You might,” Lance argued back, but Keith could see he was getting more dubious by the second.

Keith sat up, wiggling his way into Lance’s lap, pressing his obvious hard on into Lance’s hip. “If you don’t take care of me, I’ll just do it myself. In front of you. And you’ll have to watch.”

Lance swallowed thickly. “You’d, uh… Just do it by yourself anyway, huh?”

Keith nodded. “I feel so good right now, Lance.” He nuzzled his way back into Lance’s throat. “Help me feel good?”

Lance shuddered. “Well… it’s probably not good to leave you all pent up, is it?” He said, hands finally closing in to rest on Keith’s waist.

Keith grinned. Lance rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss him at the same time he pushed Keith down into the mattress. His hand wandered to the tie on Keith’s red silk robe, undoing the knot and slipping the fabric easily out from under Keith’s back.

“Mm, Lance, don’t stop touching me. Please, I need to feel your hands on my skin,” Keith crooned, all but writhing on the bed below Lance.

“I think,” Lance whispered back, “If we’re going to make any progress in here at all, I’m going to have to shut you up.”

“Please do,” Keith grinned, imagining Lance’s cock shoved deep in his throat and letting his mouth water at the thought.

What he got was not what he’d expected, but rather the very cloth that had been tying his robe shut stuffed into his open lips and wrapped to tie tightly around his head. Keith moaned, biting into the fabric to find it strong and supple in his mouth. Not quite as sexy as choking on dick would have been, but definitely a second best.

Lance looked down at the pretty sight Keith made when he was all tied up and gagged on their bed, eyes shining with lust as he finally got on board with Keith’s awesome kinky sex plan. His hands slipped inside Keith’s robe to run up and down his sides, and Keith moaned into his gag, happy and horny and  _ ready _ .

Lance kissed at the side of his neck, and every simple touch sent hot shivers down Keith’s spine. He sunk into the fuzzy feeling taking over his mind, let himself drift away until all he could register was the sensations on his heated skin, nothing left but touch, touch,  _ touch _ .

Keith sunk into the bed, sighing deep through his nose as Lance’s hands teased open his thighs. The sigh turned into a muffled gasp when one of those hands wrapped gently around his aching cock.

“Let’s get you taken care of, shall we?” Lance’s voice rumbled in his ear, squeezing the hard cock in his hand.

Keith tried to talk around his gag, then nodded when he remembered he couldn't. Lance chuckled, bit his ear, and stroked Keith’s cock.

The sensation was all consuming, the pleasure taking up Keith’s whole body. He let his eyes fall closed, concentrated everything he had left in his brain on the feeling of that warm hand squeezing and stroking at his most sensitive body part with loving caresses.

Keith was already so wound up, had been so hot for so long now, it only took minutes of Lance’s expert touch for him to spill all over his hands, whining futilely into his gag.

When Keith opened his eyes again it was to Lance’s gentle smiling hovering over him. “Feel better, honey?” 

Keith nodded, sighing again, deep and contented. Lance’s deft fingers untied the gag from Keith’s mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to Keith’s swollen lips. “Let’s get these handcuffs off you and get you to bed, shall we?”

What? To bed? No, they weren’t supposed to be DONE yet! Keith only came once, he totally still had more in him! “Noooo,” he protested weakly, “You were supposed to fuck me, Lance!”

Lance looked like he didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or roll his eyes or both. “Keith… Are you actually that horny, or are you just being stubborn now?”

Keith tried to consider that. “Want your dick,” was all he ended up landing on.

This time, Lance picked ‘laughter.’ “You’re not getting it tonight,” Lance said. “Maybe some other time we can pick up some nice safe Space Ecstasy or something and have some high sex together, but we don’t know what that guy actually gave you and I think it’s better if you just sleep this one off.”

That was too many words for Keith to listen to. “Why are you being so difficult,” he whined, writhing on the bed in a way he hoped was enticing. “Since when does my boyfriend ever turn down sex? Just put it iiiiiinnnnn.”

“You know what you need?” Lance said tiredly, picking up the robe tie once again. “A nice bath.” Well that wasn’t what Keith was expecting him to say. “And a little quiet.” That was closer along the lines of what Keith was anticipating, as the gag was tied into his mouth once more. 

Lance left the room, and from their adjoining bathroom Keith could hear the sound of running water. When Lance came back he slipped a strong arm underneath Keith’s back, hauling him up and slinging him over his shoulder to carry him into the bathroom and set him down on the closed toilet lid. 

Lance slipped around to Keith’s back to undo the handcuffs, but made no move to untie the gag. For some reason Keith felt perfectly content to leave it on, even now that his hands were free and he could easily undo the tie himself. Lance had put it on him, and Keith wouldn’t touch it until Lance wanted him to take it off.

The bathtub filled with water and Lance ushered Keith into it. The water was perfectly hot and felt wonderful on his tingling skin, and Keith melted into the bath like he was nothing more than cotton candy turning into sugary goo.

Lance disappointed him by not joining him in the water, kneeling down by the edge of the tub and rolling up his sleeves. He was still wearing his formal wear from the party, but now he had finally taken his jacket off to leave him in a dress shirt and tight fitting pants that Keith loved to stare at the shape of his legs through. They should be illegal, Lance’s legs.

Not that his arms were any less sexy. His forearms were on display now, and Keith watched them with idle interest from his bath while the water filled up with bubbles. So sexy… Was this bath really supposed to help him cool down and feel less horny? How could he when Lance had just squirted shampoo into his hair and started running his fingers gently over Keith’s scalp to lather in the soap? It felt like heaven, and every little touch made Keith sink deeper and happier into his bath.

He knew technically his hands were free to touch himself, but a voice deep in the back of his skull kept whispering that Lance hadn’t given him permission to do so, so how could he? For some reason Keith felt compelled to listen to it, sat obediently in the bath and refrained from even thinking about his cock even as it once again plumped up with arousal.

Water poured over Keith’s head and down his back as Lance rinsed the shampoo out, a warm cascade running down his spine. The conditioner came next and somehow felt impossibly better being rubbed into his hair than the shampoo had, but that might have something to do with how fizzy-warm and turned on Keith was right now.

Lance’s hands were so soothing, first in his hair and then on the rest of his skin as he took a soapy sponge to Keith’s body. Lance’s touch was electric liquid candy, hot and sweet all over his body and melting Keith with his fingers. 

The bath might have gone on forever and might have only lasted a few minutes, Keith would never be able to tell. All he knew was the great disappointment he felt when Lance drained the water, standing Keith up to drag him out of the tub and start to dry him off with a fluffy towel.

Keith giggled through his gag at the soft towel tousling through his hair to dry it off, standing obediently still for Lance to finish drying him off.

Lance picked up the handcuffs and discarded robe from the floor, gently shoving on Keith’s lower back to guide him back into the bedroom again. Keith tossed himself back onto their bed with a sigh, waiting for Lance to come join him so Keith could rub himself all over him.

Lance looked down at Keith, still gagged and waiting for his lover sprawled out across their bedsheets. “You’re really still that wound up, aren’t you?” He said with a keen eye on Keith’s full erection, bobbing against his stomach as Keith twitched on the bed.

Keith nodded, staring up at Lance patiently.

Lance sighed, running his hands over Keith’s trembling thighs. “Alright baby. Let me take care of you, then.”

Lance planted a short kiss on Keith’s cheekbone, before ducking to grab the lube from the drawer under their bed. When he came back up Keith saw that the lube wasn’t the only thing he’d grabbed, noticing in his hands both sets of discarded handcuffs and Keith’s favorite purple sex toy.

Keith shivered on the bed, felt his heart finally speed up from its slow comfortable pace. He turned around and crossed his arms behind his back, and when the handcuffs clicked around his wrists a warm thrill ran down his spine. Lance pushed him over onto his chest, grabbing Keith’s legs out from under him to cuff his ankles together too.

Yesss, now this is what Keith was talking about. His cock throbbed and his head swam with horny satisfaction, finally getting closer to what he’d been begging for all night.

Lance left him there face down on the bed, and Keith wiggled as he heard the sound of the lube cap popping open. Lance’s long fingers found his waiting entrance in no time at all, slipping one, then a second finger in with almost no resistance from Keith’s body.

Keith moaned into his gag, humping back into Lance’s fingers as they stretched him open. His whine turned bereft when Lance’s fingers pulled out of him, leaving Keith empty for a few long seconds until the cool plastic head of Keith’s toy pushed it’s way carefully inside of him.

They toy was smaller than Lance was by a fair amount, and was specifically chosen for that purpose. It had been picked for its ease of use and ability to wind Keith up without truly being as satisfying as getting fucked by Lance was, and was Keith’s go-to choice for when they were separated and Lance couldn't touch him.

Lance was pushing it inside of Keith now, waiting until it was fully seated to flick on the vibration to a nice low hum.

Keith whined again, knowing this setting would be too low to get him off even in his riled up state. The worst part - or maybe the best part, it was hard to say right now - was when Lance patted his shoulder, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and wandered halfway across the room to sit down at their desk. 

Keith’s whine was muffled by the gag, and he watched as Lance settled into his chair, pulling out a tablet. Then, after a moment, even grabbed his seldom-seen reading glasses from the desk and settled them over the bridge of his nose to concentrate on whatever he had just pulled up on his screen.

Keith stared after him, head foggy with confused disappointment and ripe lust. Why was Lance taunting him like this, when Keith had been so good for him? Had he not been good enough yet? Keith whined again, lower in his throat, wondering what Lance wanted from him to finally give in and come fuck Keith like he so desperately needed. Was he supposed to get himself off, or sit here like a good boy and wait for his lover to come tend to him?

Keith didn’t know, and it was so hard to think right now. He was still watching Lance as he paged through his tablet, staring at his face and his hands and his mouth with horny impatience. Kept watching even as he started to wiggle on the bed, spreading his legs apart careful inch by inch where they had been tucked under him. Giving himself room to press down with his ass, push it down against the bed to try and increase the pressure where the vibrator sat inside him. 

The angle the vibrator buzzed inside of him changed, and Keith let out a loud moan the gag couldn’t contain.

“Shh,” Lance said from his chair, not looking up. “Just be quiet and give me a minute, I need to look something up.”

Keith wanted to whine again, but it went against his instructions to be quiet, and he needed,  _ needed  _ to be good for Lance right now. He squirmed again, wanting to try and sit on one of his heels to try and increase the pressure of where the toy sat inside him, but he knew know Lance wanted him to hold still and be a good boy and that was far more important.

The cuffs were tight against his wrists, and Keith twisted his hands to to test their limits. Occupied himself with squirming against his bonds to try and see how much wiggle room they gave him and if he could just slip free, did the same with his ankles. Squirmed his bound feet hard enough to tip himself over, and Keith fell to land on his side with a gentle thump on the mattress.

“ _ Keith _ ,” Lance said, warning in his tone. “I said to hold on, didn’t I? I’ll take care of you, but only if you can be good for me.”

Keith nodded, biting into his gag. Good. He could be good. All he had to do was sit here and be good and Lance would take care of him, he’d just promised.

Keith closed his eyes. Concentrated on the feel of the vibrator humming inside of him, too gentle on its lowest setting to provide more than a tease. Let the fog in his mind take over the lust, let his brain fade out into a haze of patient pleasantness and waited.

This… this wasn’t so bad. This was nice, even. All he had to do was sit in this nice drugged up fog and wait for his boyfriend to come and take care of everything for him. He didn’t know how much time passed, didn’t know if he has started to make noises again or if the room was completely silent. 

“Okay, from the symptoms you’ve been displaying it looks like the drug you’re on is probably ground up Mermle Root. It’s safe, but you’re gonna wake up with one hell of a hangover,” Lance said, taking off his glasses and setting them and the tablet back on the desk.

He looked over at Keith, who was still lying on his side on the bed, watching Lance again. Watched as Lance smiled at him, walked over to the bed and stroked a hand through Keith’s hair. “Looks like you’re gonna be okay, Gorgeous. What do you think? Is it about time I took care of you?”

Keith nodded slowly, mind still swirling with the pleasant fog the drugs and bound hands had rendered him with. He had been good, he thought with satisfaction. Lance was gonna reward him now.

Lance’s hand tightened in his hair, and a choked moan slithered out of Keith’s throat as Lance used the grip on his hair to drag him back upright. The lust shot down Keith’s spine like a bolt of electricity, making him shiver in helpless anticipation for whatever Lance had in store for him.

Lance crawled onto the bed with him, still fully dressed where Keith sat naked and handcuffed with a vibrator buzzing inside him. The contrast by itself was enough to stir new longings of lust in Keith, and it was all he could do not to squirm in anticipation for what this man would do to him.

“What am I gonna do with you,” Lance all but sighed, hands once again turned gentle as he petted through Keith’s hair. He chuckled. “Well the way you are right now, I could do whatever I wanted, couldn't I?”

Keith blinked slowly at him instead of nodding, because it was true enough not to need confirmation. Lance’s smile was as warm as his hands, and he leaned in to place one kiss on Keith’s mouth through the gag.

Lance pulled Keith into his lap next, settling him with wide thighs and closed ankles on his lap to pull their bodies nice and close. Kissed at his neck next, large hands running softly over Keith’s heated body, leaving trails of pleasurable fire in their wake.

Kissed and licked and sucked at his throat and collarbone, one hand planted firmly on the small of Keith’s back to keep him drawn in close while he administered any of love he could think of on every inch of skin he could reach with his mouth.

Keith sighed into it, skin tingling and mind buzzing with renewed lust. Finally, finally, he was getting everything he wanted… or at least would be as soon as Lance’s cock was finally inside him. But this was a good start.

Lance was still sucking a mark onto his neck when one of his hands started wandering down, groping and squeezing at his ass. Keith arched his back to push his ass out into Lance’s hand, causing the man to chuckle a short laugh into Keith’s neck while that groping hand slipped in between his asscheeks to grip the end of the vibrator still humming inside of him.

Keith gasped as Lance pushed the toy in further, then pulled it halfway out to slide in again. Keith jolted at every push inside, eyes squeezed shut and moaning into his gag as Lance played with the vibrator, played with Keith’s body for long drawn minutes as Keith writhed on his lap.

When Keith’s body tensed up with his oncoming orgasm was the exact moment Lance stopped.

“Not yet, baby,” He whispered into Keith’s ear, biting at the lobe. “Just hold off a little while, and I’ll make you come so hard you won’t even be able to think about getting it back up again.”

He pulled the vibrator out in one long slide, turning it off and setting it to the side. He smiled again, warm and loving and everything Keith could ever want in a man, and promptly shoved Keith off of his lap to land back on the bed.

Those hands didn’t leave Keith for long, manhandling him into rolling back over onto his stomach, knees folded underneath him to stick his ass up. “God you’re irresistible,” Lance sighed, palming at his ass where it was raised on display for him. 

Then he drew back that hand to deliver a hard smack, slapping Keith’s upturned ass and making Keith jolt and whine from the sudden sting and resulting surge of lust pulsing through his body. He repeated the action, slapping Keith’s ass again and again, until it was red and raw and Keith was ready to come just from the punishment.

“Mm, I think you’re almost ready for me. Aren’t, you baby?” Lance asked, rubbing softly at the spot he’d just spanked raw. “Are you ready for my cock now?”

Keith whined out a loud squeal of approval, nodding his head and shaking his ass in Lance’s face like a neon sign reading ‘put it here!’ Lance laughed again, leaning down to kiss the small of Keith’s back while the room filled up with the quiet sound of Lance’s zipper dropping open.

A few more long seconds and the head of Lance’s cock was pushing in, fat and hot and perfect as it breached Keith’s waiting body. Keith pushed back into it, swallowing up Lance’s cock inch by inch until the full length of it was inside and Lance’s hips were pressed right against his ass. Lance’s hands were hot on his hips, holding him still as he slowly drew out, rolling his hips gently to start up a slow rhythmic fuck.

Keith let himself sink into it, the wonderful feeling of fullness combined with the soft floaty feelings the drugs and handcuffs had inspired in him. Everything was drown out but the feeling of Lance’s cock inside him, thick and hard and deliciously hot as it slid in and out of him, smooth as waves rocking a boat.

Lance continued like that for a long while, lulling Keith into a pleasant sex-haze that made Keith wish he could get fucked for hours. Maybe it was hours, he couldn’t tell anymore. Only knew the feeling of mindless pleasure that came with getting fucked nice and deep, Lance’s cock reaching all the best places inside him.

Distantly, he could hear the sound of Lance laughing. “You’re barely even in the room, are you? You all fucked out on drugs, or just my dick?”

Keith made a soft whining noise from the back of his throat. Lance laughed again. 

“Shit, Keith, you’re nothing more than a fucktoy right now, aren’t you?” Lance marveled, hips slapping against Keith’s ass loudly as his thrusts sped up. “I could do anything I wanted to you right now and if you even noticed all you’d do is love it.”

Keith bit into his gag, raising his ass into Lance’s thrusts. Chuckling again, Lance delivered a lazy slap to the meat of Keith’s ass, just for the sake of doing so. Keith throbbed and tightened around Lance’s cock, making him feel even bigger inside Keith’s ass as he continued to fuck Keith’s brains out.

Harder and harder he pounded into Keith, and Keith revelled in the chorus of moans that began to spill out of Lance’s mouth to join the sounds of their lovemaking. His grip on Keith’s hips tightened and he hitched them up higher, hauling Keith’s lower body up and holding them into his thrusts. 

The angle at which Lance’s cock was grinding into him changed when he did that, and now every plunge inside hit right on Keith’s prostate. A hard shudder ran down Keith’s spine, shaking his body under Lance’s hands. He tried to scream through his gag and probably succeeded, tears streaming down his face as Lance railed his ass so good Keith could feel it all the way down to his bones.

Every strike against his prostate was like a strike of lightning right to his pleasure center, and Keith could do no more than take it. His mind was nothing more than a fucked-out mess without a single thought or care left in the world, nothing left of Keith but the dickfilling him up. He wasn’t even aware when his own orgasm hit until it was halfway over, shaking Keith’s used body into a melted puddle on the mattress.

“Mm, that’s it baby,” Lance praised, still fucking Keith through his orgasm. “So good for me. So good…” He trailed off into mumbles, and Keith’s head was just clear enough to register the wet-hot feeling of Lance coming inside him, hips stuttering to a slow stop.

Lance pulled out of him, probably. Keith wasn’t sure of anything anymore, but he must have because soon Lance was unlatching the handcuffs from around his wrists and ankles and untying the gag from around Keith’s head. Keith slumped into a puddle on the bed, still fuzzy from drugs but now also fucked out beyond all comprehension, nothing but tingling in his body and brain.

Lance massaged the red parts of Keith’s wrists and ankles where the cuffs had ended up digging into his skin while they were having sex. “You all good, baby?” Lance asked when he was all done with each limb and Keith was halfway to being asleep.

Keith nodded with a hum, forgetting he could talk again. Lance settled into the bed and pulled Keith’s body up next to him, drawing him all but into his lap where he lay against the pillows. 

“Mmkay,” Lance said lazily. “Wake me up if you need anything.”

Keith was asleep before the lights went out.

—

Keith woke up groggy, with a head like a lead weight and a body so sore he swears he could have just run a marathon. The only balm to soothe his headache was Lance’s hands, combing through his hair gently as consciousness slowly returned to Keith.

He could remember a lot from the night before, and most of what he remembered was him making an ass of himself while poor Lance had to take care of him. Jesus Christ, what a fucking mess.

“You shot that guy’s dick off, right?” He asked tiredly, not lifting his head from Lance’s shoulder.

“Yes, honey. I shot his dick off.”

“Oh good,” Keith said. The rest he could deal with once he’d slept off this headache.

\--


End file.
